TF:A Acceptance
by JoshinYasha
Summary: Sentinel and Optimus are caught by Ultra Magnus after sneaking out of the barracks late one night to secretly use the training simulator. This leads to a talk between Optimus and Ultra Magnus.


_**Author's Note:** I finished this last night, and I think I'm gonna leave it as is. Nothing is explicitly said, but you get the idea of sort of a "nobility" going on with the characters. This is pretty much a one-shot fic, just an idea I got mainly after rewatching the series. There seemed to be a little more going on with Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Sentinel, so I thought I would explain it in my own way. I may expand this, I may not, just depends, really :)  
_

* * *

**_Trans Formers: Animated_**  
**Acceptance**  
**Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha at yahoo dot com)

* * *

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus struck the hilt of his hammer into the platform, conducting electric waves throughout the automated machines facilitating the simulation. There was an immediate hum of resignation as the auto guns powered down, the barrels of which limply touched ground and haphazardly fell to either side. "Sentinel! Optimus!" Ultra Magnus had not the need to ask what they were doing. It was obvious the two young cadets had snuck out of the barracks and activated the simulator.

However, it was evident that the two had lost control of the simulator. Currently, the larger built of the two, Sentinel, was cowering hands-over-head under the barely standing straining form of Optimus. The red cadet who had steadily been losing his grip on the giant pile-driver took a moment to realize the weight was no longer baring down upon him. With a sigh of relief, Optimus lowered his hands before himself and began rubbing at the wounds along his left arm.

"How dare you, Optimus!" Sentinel's accusation startled the smaller cadet. "If I hadn't followed you out tonight you would have been scrapped with your dumb plan!" Of course, Sentinel was saving himself.

"If you hadn't destroyed the control panel, it wouldn't have kicked into live ammo!" Optimus retorted, glaring chin to chin with the larger of the two cadets.

"That is quite enough!" Ultra Magnus ordered once more, again thrusting the hilt of his mighty hammer into the platform. Cascading bouts of electricity rained outward and down around Sentinel and Optimus. The two bickering, young cadets covered their helms simultaneously as the shot warned them to cease. "Do not make me tell you again," the large male lowered himself into the training arena, and with a glance to each the two cadets began to quiver.

The motivation behind each, however, was slightly different. For Sentinel, it was embarrassment that the mighty Ultra Magnus had witnessed his folly, yet for Optimus it was the overwhelming sadness that he had the chance of losing respect from the older male. "I'm sorry Ultra Magnus. We shouldn't have snuck out."

"No, you shouldn't have," the elder Autobot turned his back on the two and cupped his wrist behind his back. "Optimus, you are as reckless as your sire. You have no idea how fast you could be removed from the academy for disobeying cadet protocol."

"Yeah, Optimus!" Sentinel chimed in, crossing his arms and striking a pose consistent with that of a resenting child.

Ultra Magnus made it known that he did not need the support, "Sentinel, be quiet and return to your bunk. I must have words with Optimus."

After being flashed an arrogant grin from Sentinel, Optimus and Ultra Magnus were left to converse in the night hours. "Sir, I--"

"Optimus, please. Walk with me," Ultra Magnus turned on his heel and traveled to the far side of the room. Optimus trailed close behind, face dejected and looking like a whipped dog. Only once did Ultra Magnus glance behind him to the young cadet, and that was as he was typing in the code to unlock the door to the courtyard outside. Striding across the grey paneled walkway led them to a balcony overlooking the training camp. "Optimus," Ultra Magnus began, voice sobering the other from his melancholy, "when you were left in my keep, I made a promise to your sire upon his death that I would do everything in my power to provide for you. But I cannot help you if you continue being as reckless as him. If you continue to dishonour your sire by disobeying orders, I will be forced to revoke your status as F rst."

"I understand, sir. But please allow me the chance to explain myself," Optimus pleaded.

Ultra Magnus released a heavy sigh, turned to face the young cadet, and gave the other a once over. "I already know it was Sentinel's idea to sneak out. For that I shall be having a long discussion with him in the morning about what it means to be my heir-apparent and what it also means to endanger the F rst." The elder extended his reach and placed a reassuring hand on Optimus's shoulder. "As Nova Magnus's friend and brother, it is my duty to protect you above all else. But you must remember to always be aware of what you are doing, and how it will affect others. Above all, be responsible. You are the last of what remains of Nova, and I don't think I could bare the burden of losing you to some foolish endeavor as I did him."

Optimus gave a silent nod, optics downcast and contemplative. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble, Ultra Magnus. I won't disappoint you again."

"See that you don't, Optimus. But for now, return to your quarters and enjoy what little stasis you have left. A new day comes soon, and the training will be plentiful."

"Yes, sir," Optimus took a step back, saluted, and did as instructed. Ultra Magnus was left to stare at shadows and trace the lines of stars in the midnight sky.


End file.
